Home and Hearth
by Enterpraise
Summary: The forest was just a path, the leaves crinkling beneath her feet a song, Jaken's incessant nagging and whining a harmony that Rin loved and hated; enemy demons were trials and tests to her stubborn will and loyalty, and Lord Sesshomaru, well, he was home. [SessRin]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Disclaimer:_ All content regarding Inuyasha is subject to copyright and may not be reproduced in any form without express written consent of the author or creator, Rumiko Takahashi and her affiliate, Viz Media.

_Warning:_ Somewhat graphic description of a woman giving birth (not really but if you're squeamish than…well sorry.)

-[]-[]-[]-

It was time for Rin to head out, according to Kaede, who had rather aggressively knocked on the paper screen guarding her comfortable room. The young maiden three houses down was going into labor and it was Rin's self-imposed, and given, duty to comfort and aid the lass in her pregnancy. If she was going to be a healer, she needed to accumulate the knowledge and skills earlier if she ever hoped to be successful, _notable_.

"Rin. Come on, girl! The baby is most certainly not going to wait for you!" Yelled Kaede from outside; Rin could almost see the nasty scowl the elderly priestess made when she was agitated directed at her, its intimidating intensity could pierce through worlds, Rin was sure.

Shuffling her wooden sandals on, for she was no longer traveling with her gracious lord and was forced to wear shoes, Rin quickly slid through the doorway and ran towards the entrance to the _gassho_ down the street. Kaede was right, stalling and dallying around would not help her or the poor woman in labor. Forcing herself to hurry, Rin deliberately kicked off her _zōris_ and all but bolted through the flowing blanket of straw and into the hut.

Awaiting her was a red-faced, bloated and puffed maid whose eyes were squeezed shut as waves of pain shocked from in-between her legs to the beginnings and ends of her hearty body. Lady Kagome was perched on her ankles with her lucky pearls of prayer beads wrapped around her wrists and fingers. The _miko _was whispering words of prayer and entreaties, hopeful supplications to the gods above, for a healthy birth. Rin wholeheartedly agreed. Lately, there had been many stillborn babes and even the occasional murder of an infant girl. Of course, Lady Kagome's betrothed, the venerable Lord Inuyasha, had swiftly delivered justice in accordance to the crimes committed but that did not take away the sorrow and tragedy of the deaths that had occurred.

Settling herself between the pained lass's legs, Rin silently rubbed the muscles near the angry red opening. It would soothe the soon-to-be mother and help her relax her tightly wound muscles, which would in turn palliate the birth. After a searching gaze from Kaede, Rin sucked in a breath through her grit teeth and gently rubbed the farmer's daughter's belly.

"It is coming, milady." She whispered, pleased and rosy-cheeked. The _gassho_ was poorly aired it seemed, as the air was muffled by the agonizing cries of the child-bearer and the sweltering heat of a summer's day. "I'm going to suggest you take deep breaths, but then of course, it's your birth, you may scream and pant all you want."

"Just Hi…Hiroko, Lady Rin. I am a cobbler's wife, not a lady." Breathed out the lass before she squealed in abject pain. It seemed her baby was an impatient one. "I am blessed to have your…assistance in this birth."

Flushing, Rin bowed her head quickly before continuing her welcome assault on Hiroko's inner thigh muscles. "The blessing is all mine, and Hiroko, _focus."_

With a curt nod, Hiroko lifted her head up to glance downwards at her pulsating stomach. Expertly, Kaede applied a meager amount of force on her collarbone and murmured words of support as she pushed Hiroko back down. Shifting her gaze to Rin, Kaede gave her one, two nods in succession and lit a match. Taking the match, Lady Kagome gracefully lit the calming incense of lavender and then the prayer candles.

It was a routine that Rin had long grown accustomed to, just as she had with getting used to being in one of the most intimate positions one could be in with a woman. No longer did she stuttered and blush when forced to set herself in-between another woman's legs and no longer did seeing a living being slid out of another being's body make her sick. It was apart of maturing, as Lady Sango put it, and not only would that be her in the future, it was a milestone that marked her as a learned woman. Life had put Rin through many trials, some cruel and merciless, some in the form of a gracious, kind dog demon that had given Rin a second chance.

"_This is just another stage for you to pass with flying colors, Rin-kun_." _Sango ran her hand through her sleeping son's curly head of hair. The lad was only three years old and he was quite the little demon, in Inuyasha's own words. "Every time you help a new life come into this world, it's as if another part of you is being born as well. Your soul is pure, Rin, and I pray everyday that not only will it stay that way, but that it shall grow in power and will. You are a good child and will become an even greater woman."_

Rin liked Sango, looked up to her as if she was her own ma' in some ways. The mother of three was often harried and in a tizzy about something that her Lord Monk had done but every time she complained, she did it with an indescribable look of adoration and affection. Such a look made Rin uncomfortable, making her feel as if she was intruding on something greater than herself.

Hiroko screamed, loud and piercing, and Rin instantly began patting her swollen entrance with a lukewarm cloth. Kaede had taken to rubbing the women's belly and entrance with a safe amount of medicinal plant oil, easing the baby's passage to the physical world substantially. With a swish of the _haori's _white sleeves, Lady Kagome placed her hands on the Hiroko's temples and began chanting soft, breezy spells to help set the woman at peace. Calming down. Hiroko breathed harshly outwards and balled her hands up into fists. Rin was careful in her attempt at loosening the flesh-white knuckles to no avail, but in the end, Hiroko won.

Rin liked Lady Kagome, respected Kaede, and occasionally traded words with Inuyasha. She had nothing against the brother of her most esteemed Lord Sesshomaru but very rarely did the two ever have something to actually make conservation with. It was only when Lady Kagome apologetically weaseled her way out of farming with Jinenji and his fading mother (and a dozen more than happy to help, and work, villagers) that Rin and Inuyasha broke though the barrier and met halfway. However, Rin was still a young maiden, fourteen and three-quarters - as Kaede put it - and, sadly, her lessons on healing, apothecary, herbology, medicine, and other rather interesting but difficult subjects with her one and only Kaede took up most of her time.

The baby had broken through the ring of muscle and was caterwauling something awful as it lazily thrashed itself around in Rin's arms. Instantly, Rin carefully, with all of the prudence in the world, headed over to the shallow wash bin to clean the baby of his mother's fluids. It was a boy - lucky for Hiroko - with a thick head of hair and the most gorgeous hazel eyes Rin had ever seen. Breaking out into a blinding smile, Rin displayed the newborn son to the quiet mother as one would present a priceless gift. Hiroko's name did her well. She was indeed a prosperous child.

Rin loved Lord Sesshomaru for to her, he was the one being who had taken her up without a single word, without a savage strike to her face, without fiendish, wicked intentions. Never did she feel unwanted or out of place when traveling with her beloved lord. The forest was just a path, the leaves crinkling beneath her feet a song, Jaken's incessant nagging and whining a harmony that Rin loved and hated; enemy demons were trials and tests to her stubborn will and loyalty, and Lord Sesshomaru, well, he was home.

Even as she turned around, the young healer apprentice never took her eyes off of the glowing child in her arms. "Hiroko-san! Look at-" She paused and dread filled her stomach as she watched Kaede dart to the table off in the corner to fetch the proper tools and herbs.

A massive pool of blood had leaked out onto the straw mat beneath Hiroko and the mother was distressing silent and unmoving as a porcelain doll. Surely—surely the fates would not be so heartless as to take away a mother of not even sixteen summers from her newborn son!

Lady Kagome had not moved from her spot, thin fingers still pressing into Hiroko's temples. Rin pleaded, _begged_, to the gods above for Hiroko to push through this, to make it out of her fight for survival with the one thing that was invaluable: her life. However, not everyone had Rin's tenacious bearing nor her infallible desire to live. Hiroko was not someone Rin knew before the birth but gossip had wiggled its way into her ear and it was commonly known that Hiroko was a kind, tender soul who, perhaps, was too kind and easily taken advantage of.

From myths to survivors' tales about a figure donning a cloak as black as evil embodied and a face a welcoming as a warm fire, Rin knew in her heart that Hiroko would not defy Death. Undoubtedly, the poor girl would give in and forever leave this world. The child she never laid eyes upon would have no hold over her when she had been trapped in such a loveless marriage.

"Thank goodness the lass gave birth to a son," Kaede said gruffly, her eyes crinkled and upset. "If she had birthed a daughter, the poor child would have been an orphan or at worst, a free snag for the unsavory."

With a whoosh of air, Lady Kagome's breath was stolen out of her body and the comely shaman fumbled on her backside, legs giving out under her.

"She is gone," She announced, voice wavering. "Hiroko was easy prey for Death. Not even I could persuade her for she seemed intent on leaving."

Lady Kagome looked visibly disturbed by Hiroko's desire. Rin could not understand Hiroko's decision to go down without a fight either but neither did she understand the miserable torment Hiroko supposedly went through with her brutish husband. The young ward knew for a fact Lady Kagome did not for all Lord Inuyasha's tough act and fierce bark, he would never lay a hand on his wife. Rin was utterly sure that he would lay waste to himself before ever harming a hair on Lady Kagome's head.

"Such is the way of life," Kaede said, covering Hiroko's ashen face with a clean, white sheet. "We cannot control the will of others, Lady Kagome, Rin. It is not our place to force one to continue to live if their wish is to depart into the unknown." Kaede fixed Lady Kagome with a hard stare. "I shan't see on tear drop fall on your cheek if you know what's good for you. It was Hiroko's wish to leave and most definitely not your fault. Leave the mourning to her family and husband."

"Then I shall weep for the child," Lady Kagome replied in a hushed tone, her eyes sweeping over to the crying babe in Rin's arms. "Hopefully, his father will not be as cruel to him as he was to his mother."

Clutching the baby close to her, Rin had to hold herself back from growling aloud. "I will not let him lay a hand of ill intent on this babe." She declared fervidly. Such a small thing the babe was, almost like a beautiful paperweight with pudgy cheeks that apples had blossomed on.

While Lady Kagome looked surprised, her mentor looked pleasantly pleased.

"Perhaps I can convince Orochi-san to hire you as a nursemaid? He would not dare lay a hand on the holy healer's ward, if he knew what was good for him." Kaede snapped as she mechanically rolled up her tools into her woolen bag.

Lady Kagome snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Sesshomaru would never-"

"Kagome, fetch the family and tell them that after a long struggle, the pain was too great for even Hiroko to withstand and that she has passed." At Lady Kagome's stiff stance, Kaede narrowed her eyes. "Do not question me, especially while I am still living, young _miko._ Do not tell them the gender of the babe as well, let that come as a surprise."

Bowing and sneakily sticking her tongue out at the wizened old priestess, Lady Kagome shared a muffled laugh with Rin and headed out to speak with the family at Kaede's dismissal. Thanking her lucky stars that Kaede hadn't made her break the wretched tidings, Rin fondly rocked the unnamed boy in her arms.

It was not the first time a mother had died in childbirth and nor would it be the last. Rin never would have known the sheer danger and risk a woman was taking by birthing a child if it was not for Kaede. Many babes that had rested in her arms had gone home motherless or hadn't even made it out of the hut before they too died. Tragic it was, but as Kaede had said, it was not their card to draw or deal.

A commotion erupted outside and Rin held the baby close to her chest. Lady Kagome had delivered the news successfully and it seemed that the family was not happy by the priestess's words.

"Raising your voice against a priestess," Kaede hissed, irritated and grim. "What had this world come to?"

"It's just that particular clan, Kaede," Rin reminded gently and Kaede scoffed.

"Let us go, Rin. Hiroko's family shall do the ceremony and honors of carrying the body, not us. That child's fate is no longer in your hands unless his father can be swayed," Kaede sighed and laid a hand on Rin's shoulder. "Which is highly unlikely but I will try, my dear girl."

Rin nodded and allowed herself to leave the thick atmosphere of the room without a glance back. It would do her no good, seeing Hiroko's lifeless corpse. Such a sight would only cause unfounded guilt and sorrow that Rin did not need to have hovering over her.

"I'm going to make rice and fish for dinner," She decided aloud and Kaede rolled her eyes. "What? It's already been confirmed. I'm a _much _better cook than Kaede-san!"

Clucking her tongue, Kaede barked out a rumble of a laugh. "Cheeky little cherub!" She chuckled whilst pinching the baby fat lingering steadfastly on Rin's cheek. "But I confess, you are quite the little empress in the kitchen! Good qualities for a young lady such as yourself to have." She harrumphed.

Wriggling her feet in against the wood of the sandals Lord Sesshomaru have given her, Rin hummed in thought. "I don't want to get married," She sighed, trying not to think of the men who had already approached her. "It seems more like a punishment than a blessing."

Startled, Kaede threw her head back and roared with merry laughter. Rin observed with mild fascination as the old priestess's face lightened in its entirety and appeared years younger without all of the sour and dour business she always wore. Kaede did not cease to laugh even as the pair reached their snug, warm house.

Laughter, it appeared, _was_ the best medicine.

-[]-[]-[]-

Giggling to herself, Rin tore off her _wajari_'s and dug her small toes into the rich soil. She had informed Kaede of her partaking in a tiny, beneficial-to-her-health adventure so there were no feelings of anxiety or guilt at creeping away from her studies.

The wind was light, warm, and the breeze was fresh. Its sweet touch flew through Rin's thick mane of hair; loosening the heavy strands and making them go astray in the air. A fine day it was, the luscious, whipped white whirls of clouds hid the sun pleasantly. Rin rather enjoyed silent moments such as this. She was young and still clinging to innocence and that resonated with the blossoming fields of lilies, pansies, poppies, and white roses. The faint trills of rich, melodious melody swirled over the pasture, the flowers fluidly singing their content.

The lone lass breathed outwards indulgently, her small chest rising and falling with every wisp of life leaving her. Picking up an already broken off rose and smoothing a finger over the silky white petals, Rin hummed quietly a song she had learned from Kaede. It was a childish hymn, one born out of wartime and depression, but Rin found it entertaining all the same.

She moved with purpose across the field, making sure to steer clear of the patches of rotted orange lilies for it was said evil souls had laid their last there and their spirits in turn desecrated the land in retribution. While Rin was no _miko_, she was a holy healer's apprentice (of sorts) and every time she laid eyes upon such a sullied spot, there was an urge to heal, to purify. Collecting a plethora of herbs for Kaede and Lady Kagome's salves and strange concoctions that Lady Kagome called anesthetics, Rin barely restrained her squeal of delight when she came across a rabbit. It was sandalwood brown and Rin felt warmth bloom in her heart at the sight of something so – well – adorable.

Kneeling on the cool ground, Rin closed her eyes and held out her hand. Something about not making eye contact, Lady Sango had informed, it made the animal feel unthreatened.

"I won't hurt you, little one." Rin whispered and cracked open her eyes just a sliver to see if the bunny would move nearer.

Sadly, the rabbit all but darted at the sight of an extended hand and Rin could not blame the poor animal. Many traps must have been disguised as a harmless meeting; the rabbit's trust would never be placed in the big monsters with strange faces.

Huffing despondently, Rin shuffled around the field and retrieved her weaved basket from a ways off. Thanking her lucky stars that she had gathered her wits so as to actually bring the basket this time, for there had been many instances when she had just forgotten – it had made for many trips there and back from the field to the village (Rin paid the price that was for sure) –, Rin quickly grabbed the basket by the thin, sturdy handle and walked back to where she had set the plants into organized piles.

Rice paper kept the plants from clashing and getting mixed up as Rin made her way back to the village. It was a crafty thing to put to use and it made the young girl's life much easier. Amassing her rather hefty load of flowers and herbs, Rin saved her _wajari's_ from being spirited away by garden snakes and whorls of roots and slid them on with only a little indignation.

It wasn't her fault. Rin pinned the blame on her Lord Sesshomaru for her perpetual vexation with shoes in general. The year and a half that she had traveled with him had been filled with blissful freedom for her feet. Lady Kagome claimed it was uncouth and unbecoming for such a 'fine' young lady such as herself (which Rin very nearly rolled her eyes because Lady Kagome was fooling no one with her extremely inappropriate skirts and dresses she sometimes wore) and Kaede just whacked her over the head with rolled up scrolls.

'_Oh well,'_ Rin thought blandly. _'I better just deal with it. Arguing with Kaede is like arguing a rock. She'll never be swayed or move from her position_. _It's a losing battle_.'

She marched onwards, bowing gracefully to the band of officials, resting on the porch of their post, and ignoring the unscrupulous once-overs they gave her. Honestly, Lady Sango was right; those foul men would be interested in _anything_ if it could spread its legs.

Rin halted in her steps as her cheeks flushed a deep red. How improper! Kaede would have her head for thinking in such a nasty manner. Continuing to walk, Rin purposefully averted her eyes from the lounging rabble of men. Their presence was no necessarily needed because Lord Inuyasha could do their job, _did_ their job, a thousand times better, but it was tradition and in Japan, tradition kept. Rin would never question them outwardly but even she had her indocile thoughts concerning their treatment of the village girls. Especially her.

"Rin! Lass, where have you been?"

Her body swiveling around, Rin noticed that she had been on her way to passing her own hut, so caught up in her own thoughts she had been. Embarrassed at her air-headedness, Rin swiftly turned to her hut, trying not to let her blush-stricken cheeks show.

"Kaede," Rin greeted with a small smile. "I've been in the flower field, like I told you." She harrumphed and set down the flower basket. "You never gave me a set time to return so I don't expect to be smacked over the head this time."

Kaede sputtered at the playful effrontery. "Cheeky little lady!" She grumbled before motioning to Rin's mud-soaked _wajari's_ with a less-than-impressed look. "You have visitors, quite unexpected," The old priestess leaned in to whisper in Rin's ear. "And your shoes better be clean by the morrow, Rin."

"Yes, yes," Rin groused and tried not to stomp her feet. While she was only fourteen, Rin hated being treated and seen as an infantile, inane maid so instead of stomping, she walked with what she hoped was grandeur. Quite possibly, that grandeur she so strived to achieve looked more ridiculous than regal but Rin would deal with it for now. She had – hopefully – many years in front of her to perfect the sort of gravitas Lord Sesshomaru carried.

Approaching the reception room, Rin straightened her kimono and slipped on some thick socks. Her hair was a lost cause but then again, her visitor should have suspected a slip in decorum seeing as his/her's presence was unaccounted for.

Sliding the _shoji_ door open, Rin formally bowed and stepped onto the tatami mat with some hesitance. She was surprised, but not entirely. Lord Sesshomaru was never descriptive when Rin asked him about his returns, but then again, Lord Sesshomaru never spoke except for some commands and taunts directed at his enemies and the occasional lippy remark.

"My Lord," She greeted and was mildly abashed about her state of dress as she stood across from the standing figure. "It's good to see you again."

"Rin," He greeted in his aloof, frosty nature. A mere blink could mean many things when it came to Lord Sesshomaru, that much Rin had learned from her troubled travels. The _youkai_ was an outwardly – and inwardly – austere demon male and nothing could change that. His personality was as inflexible and unbending as his sword.

Humming in response, Rin smoothed her kimono under her legs and moved to sit down. She wondered where Jaken was, seeing as Kaede had mentioned visitors, plural, and held back an indelicate snort when she heard a squawk from outside.

"I hear Jaken outside, yes?" She chuckled softly and twined her hands in her small lap. Leave it to her Lord to make her feel perfectly inadequate. Rin knew it wasn't intentional, but Lord Sesshomaru had a bearing that would put a thousand of her to shame. "What brought this visit on, if I may ask, my Lord?' She questioned slowly, choosing her words with precision and care. It would not do to make a fool out of herself in front of her Lord.

Lord Sesshomaru remained silent and Rin took that as approval, of what? She wasn't sure but Rin had learned early to not be put off by her Lord's taciturn tendencies.

"I see," She trailed off and began playing with the fringed edges of her kimono as if she were twelve again. "Well, Kohaku stopped by about a fortnight ago and brought me a beautiful blown glass rose. I mean, it was absolutely stunning and it must have cost a pretty coin but I wasn't going to turn it down." She flushed at the thought and wringed her hands. "Kohaku is nice. Oh, and Lady Kaede said that my training was progressing greatly and I should be a master healer by the age of twenty!"

Rin continued to ramble and share the past events of the three months that had passed since her Lord's last visit. The dog demon in front of her made no move to cease her chattering nor did her move in general. Lord Sesshomaru sat as still as a statue, noiseless and severe. The young lady found such a quirk rather endearing. Of course, there was nothing endearing about her Lord's flinty glares or merciless, frosty, and sometimes hostile moods but that was something to be expected. Rin still didn't know how old the dog demon was and nor would she ever have the spine to ask. The last time she had enquired the age of someone, that someone had been Lady Kagome, and that had gotten her a month of black looks and daggers.

"Rin," Lord Sesshomaru had finally interrupted her, ending the girl's persistent prattle. Rin noted with a small smile that in the exchange between her and Lord Sesshomaru, all he had said was her name. "Something is bothering you." He stated and Rin's smile fell.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, my Lord?" She sighed and forwent all propriety to stretch her legs out in front of her., just like the old days. "Well, I was just thinking about life and death."

If her Lord would ever snort, Rin could have sworn the sound he made was the closest thing to it and for the first time, Rin was angry with her Lord but she wouldn't say anything. It was not her place. "A woman died in childbirth the other day. She chose to go." Rin started, sadness filling her tone. "I guess… I guess it made me think about my own mortality. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to worry about things like that but Rin does."

Her Lord observed her and Rin lowered her gaze. "I told you once not to speak of such foolish things. Why mention this now?"

"It's not foolish!" Rin half-yelled before she quickly lowered her voice. It was one thing to talk back to her elder guardian, but to outright disrespect… "Twice you have defeated death for me, and I shall be quite contrite if I were to fall once more while giving birth or by some other means."

It would have been comical, the widening of her Lord's eyes, if she wasn't so perplexed by his utterly strange reaction. "You are contemplating marriage already?" He questioned and Rin choked.

"No! I mean, well, I am already of that age and there have been offers, but I am training to be a holy healer and am not looking for a spouse." She stammered, incredibly perturbed by the dangerous narrowing of Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Offers?"

"Yes, a few," Rin grew uncomfortable and tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. She understood marriage and all that it entailed; Kaede had made sure of it, but the thought of being _alone_ and _bound _to some strange man made the young child feel alarmingly uneasy.

Lord Sesshomaru was quiet for a long moment, the silence becoming suffocating. Rin cursed her big mouth in that long period of restless time. She was nearly a young lady and still did not know how to keep her mouth in check! Kaede would be disappointed and Lady Sango would shake her head. Rin tried hard to be a good ward – a good person – but sometimes she was too wild, stubborn, and strange for the other village children her age, for _anybody_ in the village except Kaede. She didn't really talk to them, associate with them, so maybe that's why so many older men had approached her with intentions of marriage and whatnot.

"If you get any more offers, tell me." His command was strong and Rin was bowing and agreeing before she knew it. "And Rin, you will not die for such a frivolous thing."

The lass nodded and smiled inwardly. Childbirth was no 'frivolous' thing but Lord Sesshomaru was a male and, as Lady Kagome put it, men have an insensible, doltish way of always undermining a woman's work and toils. "Of course, my Lord."

A crash rang from outside and Jaken's shrill voice filled the air. It seemed that Shippo had returned from his training and was wreaking havoc upon the small _youkai_.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-"

"Rin,"

Startling at the interruption, Rin bristled before bowing her head gently. "Yes, milord?"

"Do you have… companions in this village?" He queried and Rin flushed out of mortification.

She hesitated in answering and she knew her strangled silence was a dead giveaway to her shame. "I-I… Well, I…" Rin faltered and took a deep breath. "No, not really, my Lord. The other kids… they don't like me." She answered truthfully, even though it hurt.

Rin was strong in many aspects and tolerating being shunned and ignored was one of them. She had learned long ago that homeless, penniless paupers disgust even kids. She had nothing to offer but herself and that was not enough for them. It had taken her a short time to figure out that even though she technically had a home, a faux family, the other children would never accept her as one of their own. She was too outlandish, ill mannered, and foreign to them. It brought her pain but Rin was tough.

"Hm," Came her Lord's reply. "I will speak with Kaede."

Her head shooting up like a firework, Rin's eyes flew open in horror. "Lord Sesshomaru, please don't!" She pleaded and shot up to her feet. "That would only make things worse!"

The dog demon looked at her for a long moment with a hard stare before he spoke again. "Fear not," Lord Sesshomaru replied in his low, flat voice. "I will not tarnish your honor nor will I embarrass you further. I seek to speak with Kaede of a different matter."

Puzzled, Rin followed her Lord's mokomoko's trail as he set down the hallway. "My Lord?"

Lord Sesshomaru did not falter in his broad steps, nor did he deem Rin with a glance backwards when he replied.

"It is time," He said firmly and Rin couldn't help but feel gratifyingly satisfied.

_**A/N: **_**I couldn't help myself. Even though I have like four other works-in-progress this plot bunny needed to be written, desperately. Rin is everything. I love her ugh. And I know she's surprisingly eloquent for an almost fifteen year old but I cant help but think Kaede would be this Japanese teacher from hell that would instill proper language into Rin's head so fast because she'd be damned if there was another thing for the kids to tease Rin about. Plus, Sesshomaru and his overly formal, dramatic ways.**

**Reviews are most welcome and appreciated. If my characters are too OOC, grammer off, writing suckish, etc, I would love to know!**

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is going on, Kaede?" Questioned Rin through the paper door. She knew nothing except that her Lord had gone off without giving her a single notion to what his plans were.

In a flash, Kaede glowered at her with a stony eye and Rin did her best not to shrink back. "Rin," Kaede began slowly, her scowl deepening with very word. "What did you say to that dog?"

"Dog?" Rin exclaimed as her hand flew to her chest. How dare Kaede address Sesshoumaru as such! Her venerable Lord was no mere dog, he was a daiyōkai - as Jaken had informed her so blithely on summer's night - and an immensely powerful one at that! "Kaede, you take that back right now!" The child ordered fiercely, red blotches appearing on her cheeks out of anger and anxiousness at being so forthright with her elder.

"Hold that loose tongue of yours, Rin," Kaede quipped quickly before she sighed deeply, wrinkles appearing and marring her worn skin. "And I meant no harm nor insult against Sesshomaru. I am just quite aggravated with his inclinations towards announcing his actions without any notice."

Rin oohed in response and laid a tender hand on Kaede's gnarled shoulder. Digging lightly into the muscle, she led the priestess down the hall and intertwined her arm in the old woman's without preamble.

"I would ask you what the '_actions_' that you mentioned are but I'm going to guess that you'll tell me when I am ready, yes?"

Kaede grunted and looked at Rin with an odd but examining look. "What if they do not concern you, child? By all means, I don't have to tell you anything, especially if it is an adult matter and not personal."

Giggling softly under her breath, Rin found her cheeks heating under Kaede's knowing eye. "Lord Sesshoumaru does not come to the village to check up on the human inhabitants, nor does he come to visit his brother." Rin ducked her head bashfully and watched as her toes crinkled in delight. "He comes to visit me."

"Aye, that is true." Kaede concurred, still watching Rin carefully. "And while I shall never sever your relationship or take away this opportunity from you, that doesn't mean I have to agree."

Darting her eyes from Kaede's quizzing stare, Rin frowned at the wall. "Sever my relationship? Opportunity?" She risked looking back at the one-eyed priestess and instantly regretted it. Honestly, if looks could kill Rin would be a pile of mushed bamboo at this point. And that's including Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

Rin opened her mouth to say something more, hopefully to quell Kaede's glare, but two loud thumps reverberated through the house; a door slamming open and sliding shut.

Lady Kagome had impeccable timing, so the rumour goes. She had saved many lives due to her gift of crashing in unexpectedly into some house, section of the village, field, you name it. However, this was a complete lie, as Rin found out in a matter of days. Lady Kagome was quite possibly the noisiest woman who had ever lived and while it bothered Rin to no extent (she valued her privacy as much as she loved going shoeless), Rin begrudgingly accepted the fact that Lady Kagome bombarding on people's lives was for the better.

"Rin, you're leaving us?" Cried the miko despairingly as she threw the shojo door open. Lady Kagome's eyes found Rin's and she cast a dramatic hand to her heaving chest. "And without preamble! Oh Rin, how could you?"

"I-" Rin stuttered, taken aback by the display. "I don't know what you are talking about, my lady. I don't recall ever stating that I was leaving, whatever that is supposed to mean."

She was utterly flabbergasted to what had gotten everybody's hackles so riled up. Unless Lord Sesshoumaru had said something akin to what they were hinting at, there was no reason so such outbursts. Maybe...

It was an epiphany, a welcome revelation, that washed over Rin in a matter of seconds. She had ascended above Lady Kagome's pitiful sniffles and Kaede's staunch disapproval into her own state of happiness. Her Lord must have decided that he had fulfilled the requirement of letting her assimilate with humans.

Lord Sesshoumaru was taking her back.

The true smile that followed could have outshone the sun. Toothy and curved prettily, Rin's smile continued to shine brightly even as she slid out of Kaede's hut and into the light. She looked around at the village she had stayed in for around six years. Never had she lived there - Rin had never felt the attachment to such a place like the locals - the small maiden merely slept, ate, and learned there. It was more of an educational experience that anything.

She had no attachments to the people who lived there except for a handful and not once did Rin ever call this place her home. Temporary living space was more like it. Yes, that's it.

Laughing softly under her breath, Rin planted her feet on the ground and raised herself up to sit on the porch. She could hear Lady Kagome and Kaede's hushed whispering but paid it no mind. _'Let the hens talk,' _She thought aimlessly as she stared at a bulging rock on the grass. '_No one can change my mind now.'_

Of course there was the possibility that Rin had misunderstood what Kaede was trying to reveal but the likelihood of that being true was slim. Rin prided herself for being intelligent, and not just existential and moral intelligence. Her studies had gone by swimmingly and while she still struggled with writing, Kaede said that because she was granted an opportunity to learn how to read and study subjects most women would never see in their lifetime, she should count herself blessed - which Rin did. Everyday she thanked the gods for giving her leniency and showing mercy; not everyone obtained such a gift.

For giving her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Ah," Rin muttered and brought her warm hands to her fiery cheeks. How quickly her mind could wander and get lost along the paths of her subconscious! "He's not a gift, silly Rin. He's his own person, erm, demon."

Her sock-covered feet rubbed together as she rocked back and forth, swaying with the pushing breeze. There was much on her mind, mostly centering around Lord Sesshoumaru, but Rin found herself straying on roads that led to unanswerable questions. She knew not of what life with her Lord would bring; she knew not of the perils that would present themselves upon her.

It was a risk, going with the daiyōkai, one she was willing to take.

"Rin, is that you, you scoundrel?" Exclaimed a familiar, perpetually dramatic voice that Rin instantly recognized.

"Master Jaken," she cried, ecstatic. It had been many a months since she had last lain eyes upon her dear companion and Rin had begun to feel quite empty without the incessant nagging or frantic yells that were simply Jaken. "Oh, how good it is to see you!"

Jaken huffed, puffing his chest up in pride and blowing his cheeks up in exasperation. "Silly human!" He half-yelled and Rin held back a well-meaning wince. She had forgotten that an 'inside voice' was practically non-existent to the toad youkai. "Making Lord Sesshoumaru have to wait! Why are you not packing your things? Could it be that our Lord has spoiled you so much you've deemed yourself above doing menial labor or is it-"

"Master Jaken," Rin interrupted, actually quite offended and having trouble reigning in the temper that had grown more fierce and vengeful as she herself had aged. "I suggest you think before you begin to rant falsities." She slid from the porch, socks dampening and staining as they hit the earth below. "I am no longer a child that will stand for your uncouth verbal abuse. You do not speak to ladies with such a vulgar tone, now do you?"

Hyperaware of the pit she was digging herself in, Rin clung to the phrase that Lady Kagome used when she found herself in a tight predicament: Go hard or go home. She intended to '_go hard' _towards whatever punishment Jaken would pull out of nowhere seeing as she was already '_home_'.

Unbeknownst to Rin's silent and hidden inner torment, Jaken looked upon the girl - _lady_ - with wide, disbelieving eyes. He sputtered, opened his mouth as if he were a fish out of water, and closed it shut with such strength that Rin could have sworn she heard the small youkai's jaw crack.

A furious blush rose on Jaken's green cheeks, a stark constant to his dark green skin, and Rin looked on in mild fascination.

"Well I never," He breathed out, shock electrifying his tone. "To think I would live to see the day that the dirty little human girl turned into a proper lady! Quite the development!"

Dithering slightly, Rin laughed weakly. "Now, Master Jaken..." She trailed off, anger making her stomach flutter. Curse her untethered tongue! Always going off on a rampant rage without thinking! And here she was blaming Jaken for doing practically the same thing; oh, if there was anything Rin hated more than a bully, it was a hypocrite. "I would go so far as to say 'proper'... More like well-mannered..."

Jaken eyed her with poorly hidden amusement. "Mouthing off your elders is well-mannered, hm?"

Blood rushing straight to her cheeks, Rin brought up a hand to scratch the back of her head, a bad habit she had picked up from Lord Inuyasha, that jerk. She stopped herself from hunching forward and quickly turned on her heel, determined to save her pride and dignity with as much pomp as possible.

Releasing a short breath, Rin turned her back to Jaken with a curt nod and slid through the cracked shojo door. He would follow if he felt like it, that Rin knew, but she was in no state to invite the youkai in; well, more accurately, her room was in no such state. The same went for her personal receiving room. To be frank, both sections were in an immodest disarray. Rin was normally a very fastidious, organized young woman but she could not help it that her monthly bleeding caused her to throw mighty fits. A never ending cycle, Lady Sango had called it. Lady Kagome had entitled it something much more crude, and in Rin's opinion more accurate.

_'Uh huh,'_ Rin thought placidly as she peeked into her room, the mess spilling into her guest room - the comforters astray, her kimonos piled atop of each other, bits of ribbon and smudges of lip paint covering her dressers, and shoes splayed slovenly on the tatami mats. _'Definitely not guest ready.'_ She frowned deeply. _'Definitely _not_ ready to be packed.'_

Quickly shutting the door with her bare foot (her socks had been ripped off as soon as she had stepped foot inside), Rin pattered to where Jaken was sitting outside and peeked her was through a crack.

"You are welcome to come in, Master Jaken, and I shall fetch you some cold tea," She informed, more of a suggestion than anything. Rin really did not want Jaken to see the travesty that was her section of the hall. If the small youkai even glanced right he would see it all. Rin gulped. "Quickly though," She added.

Jaken immediately hopped off the small round rock he had perched himself on. Grumbling grouchily, he stomped over to the steps and shuffled inside. Thankfully, the toad youkai had poor cognizance of his surroundings and a through bashing and round of tattle-tailing on Jaken's part was avoided with ease. The small demon didn't even look back or to the side; he was too much in a hurry for cold refreshment.

Serving Jaken some chilled tea, Rin folded her fine silk kimono under her knees and smoothed the fabric down nervously. Lifting her head up, Rin licked her lips before turning to face Jaken.

"Is it true, Master Jaken?"

Jaken paused mid-sip and made an annoyed face. "Is what true? Be more specific, girl."

Holding back a sharp retort, Rin took a deep breath before resuming. "Is... Am I really leaving with Lord Sesshoumaru and you? Or is this some sort of adult thing I am not understanding?"

Surprise flickered in his eyes before deep irritation set in, something Rin had become accustomed to as if it where a third limb.

"Adult thing? Don't be stupid. Of course you are coming with us. Just earlier I asked you why you weren't packing. Which is what I don't understand. Usually you would be much more excited about traveling with us and Lord Sesshoumaru undoubtably would want to leave by the morrow. Tonight, preferably." Jaken huffed, cheeks turning red as he continued to go off on a tangent.

Tuning her companion out, Rin bit her lower lip to hold back a smile. What a blessed day, for things to come to this. Nothing could compare to the sheer euphoria that blossomed in the depths of her stomach, the warm pulse that filled her chest. So it wasn't a lie, a rumor, it was the truth.

Hurriedly, Rin sped to her unkempt room, sweeping up stray kimonos and underthings only to throw them in a haphazardly open chest. Practically sliding on the tatami mat, Rin grabbed ahold of a dirty cloth and swiftly swiped up the last vestiges of her poor attempts at trying to put on makeup. She would have to pack lightly. Just one kimono, maybe her healer outfit; actually, two would be fine, Rin decided, and sandals just in case.

Yanking her woven pack, Rin carefully deposited her folded kimonos, underthings, and special supplies given to her by Lady Sango for her blood moon. Apprehensively, Rin packed the straw zoris, her face screwed up in distaste and clean feet scrunching. She had never gotten toe fungi or ringworm, so why should she care about shoes?

"Always be prepared for the worst for the world never gives you any warnings," The girl muttered grudgingly under her breath. "That's what Kaede says."

Looking around at her room, Rin felt surprised to feel a small pang shoot through her like an unprompted arrow. It seems that the time she had spent in the quaint town had not had a small effect. Little attached as she was to the village, there was something to be said about the comfort of a warm food and roof over one's head.

Shrugging as she dismissed the thought, Rin slid out of her room, closing the paper door shut. The young lass couldn't help but feel a sense of finality in the weak click that followed - as if her time here had come to an end; an end to an era and the commencing of a new one.

She couldn't wait to start.

-[]-[]-[]-

"I can't believe you're willingly going with that bastard, Rin." Lord Inuyasha blurted out tactlessly. "I mean, he's so...so..._no_."

With a sharp rap, Rin watched with a hearty amount of amusement as Lady Kagome smacked Her Lord Husband's ear.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed disappointedly. "Not everyone shares your particular perspective on Sesshoumaru. I think he's nice." Lady Kagome added, looking unsure and not convinced by her statement. "Sometimes. In his own special way."

Snorting, Lord Inuyasha shook his head, ears twitching from side to side. "Whatever, kid. It's your life so you call the shots but fuck, try not to get killed." He looked sideways at his wife, clearly not supporting her beliefs about his brother. "And I'm pinning the full blame on you when Sango, Miroku, Shippo get back and ask where the hell you went without a goodbye." He said and Rin thought the hanyou sounded almost...worried.

"But seriously, no dying. As much as I like fighting Sesshoumaru, that guy is a major pain in the ass. Not to mention a drama qu-"

Holding back a snarl, Rin frowned deeply. "Lord Inuyasha, thank you for your concern." She sharply interrupted, the hair on her neck raised with cold anger. She couldn't stand people slandering her Lord. It just irked her in the wrong way. "But that is quite enough."

Wide-eyed at the reprimand, Lord Inuyasha's mouth flew open. Rin observed in silence as his wife merely placed a hand on her hip and examined Rin with an unnerving eye.

"I'll be damned," Lord Inuyasha cursed, eyes twinkling with mirth. "You fierce little shit."

Rin stilled, roses filling her cheeks as Lord Inuyasha continued. "And Kagome thought us dog demons were the most possessive. Kagome!" Lord Inuyasha yelled unnecessarily at his wife with smugness unfounded. "Little Rin's got a possessive streak you won't believe."

From his side, Lady Kagome smiled at Rin merrily while the girl looked on in horror. "Hmm, it seems you're right, dear. Perhaps you shouldn't insult her Lord like that and she won't unleash her wrath upon you."

"_Her_ wrath," replied Lord Inuyasha, affronted. "I'm the one who can kick her bony ass if I-"

"Wretched hanyou!" Cried Jaken from his spot near the Shrine's entrance. "Such foul language, have you no manners, uncultured cur?"

Lord Inuyasha scowled at the intrusion and thrust his nose in the air in defiance. _'What a childish man,_' Rin thought harmlessly. _'He acts so juvenile but in reality Lord Inuyasha can lay waste to over one hundred demons in one swing.'_

Power worked in strange, strange ways.

"Hey, toad! Don't speak to him like that!" Growled Lady Kagome in retaliation while her husband continued scowling in that offended way of his.

Jaken shouted back and the quips grew in volume and bite. Quickly growing bored with the unraveling squabble, Rin silently shuffled towards the stairs, her small pack tied to her back, where Kaede was lingering. There was a veiled look upon her face, emotions cloaked, and Rin sighed. Just a few hours ago, the old priestess had been looming over Rin as the young healer expressed her feelings and spoke of her plans, all while Jaken sipped loudly at his tea. She couldn't bring herself to feel downcast or dispirited at Kaede's disapproval at her departure but Rin did feel guilty, to some degree.

She would miss Kaede the most, that was for sure.

"You've said your goodbyes, it seems?" She questioned with a light laugh, her gaze focusing meaningfully towards Lord Inuyasha and Jaken.

Rin nodded, feet shuffling awkwardly. "Yes, yes I did." She paused, breathing loudly in the miffed silence that followed. "Kaede - well - I just wanted to thank you, you know, for everything you've done for me all of these years. I honestly would have never learned so much knowledge if it hadn't had been for you. Even giving me my own room, something I've never had, was a graciousness I would have never expected."

Taking a deep breath, Rin brought up a hand to clutch at the strap of her pack. "With all that being said, I wanted to – I wanted to say thank you for being..." The young lady took a deep breath, her face flaming at the sincerity and intimacy of the confession. "Here for me."

Feeling a strong, knotted hand on her shoulder, Rin looked up at the elderly miko. Her one eye was dampened with tears and Rin would have bet her silk kimono and obi that if her other eye had not been injured, it would be tearing up as well.

"Stay strong, child." Kaede whispered as Jaken trotted over to the pair, yellow eyes skirting over the emotional scene in front of him. "And know there is always a place for you here."

Dropping her chin to her chest, Rin nodded faintly and squeezed the deceptively fragile hand on her shoulder before nudging Jaken up the stairs. The pair ascended, leaving the village behind with no regrets.

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru waiting for us near the edge of the village?" Rin asked through her teeth as she waved smiled back at the trio who were calling out goodbyes. At least, Lady Kagome was, the other two stood silently, eyes watching in contemplation and reassurance. "Or are you and I travelling a ways before we actually meet up with him?"

Jaken made a strange noise in his throat before thumping the butt of his staff on the ground. "Silly girl, Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for us just a few miles out. He did just visit you this morning. Why would he travel so far if his intentions were to take you with him?"

Stepping into the dirt path as the duo reached the forest path, Rin did not look back at the village but instead, kept her eyes forward. "Just asking, Master Jaken. No need to be so sassy."

"_Sassy?_" He almost sounded hurt at the description. "You've been spending too much time with that Inuyasha, haven't you, Rin? Always talks before he walks, doesn't he? Let me tell you, it won't do you good..."

Preventing herself from sticking her fingers in her ears, Rin focused on the melody of the gentle wind, blocking out Jaken's neverending list of why Lord Inuyasha should never be considered a role model, or anything for that matter.

She tried her hardest to bypass the thick thatches of flowers as she walked. It was bad enough the younger children of the village played so recklessly in such beauty. No good would come out of her further adding harm to the flora.

Sighing, Rin bent down and plucked a crisp red flower, peony, and twirled it with two fingers. Eyes glazing over, she picked up another flower and stood once more, smoothly striding back into place behind Jaken. Such a pretty flower it was, red like bitten lips. Rin hoped Lord Sesshoumaru would like it, granted, the daiyōkai never actually accepted the flowers she presented to him but Rin felt like he appreciated the sentiment, if her kind Lord was the appreciative type.

"Rin, look!" Exclaimed Jaken, voice lighting with glee.

Rin craned her head upwards and nearly crushed the flowers in her hand with her excitement. Her Lord looked as glorious as always, unfairly so; Standing amid the shadows of hunching, green, moss-infested trees and Ah-Un, the dog demon's bearing held no weakness. A welcome sight, a welcome home.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin's toes curled inward, trimmed nails scratching the straw. "Good afternoon," She gaily greeted, secretly planting the flowers on the top of Jaken's hat as she glided past.

Sesshoumaru bowed his head shallowly, barely noticeable, in response before taking long strides towards Ah-Un. Placing a clawed hand on the studded reins, Sesshoumaru led Ah-Un to his two disciples, one sweet-faced, the other not so much.

"Rin, I take it you are ready?"

Nodding, Rin harnessed her belongings on Un's side, making sure to soothes down the dragon's silky scales as she did.

"Yes, my lord. I have packed everything I need."

He made a quiet sound in agreement and Rin patiently waited for Lord Sesshoumaru to begin walking. Not many words were exchanged between the group as none were needed. It was only when the comforting silence was broken by Jaken howling about Rin and her forsaken flowers did Lord Sesshoumaru glance at her one more before turning on his heel.

Scampering with as much grace as she could display, Rin climbed atop of Ah-Un and straightened her kimono. Such a bother it was, having to keep such rich fabric in line. If she had not had wanted to make a good impression on her Lord, Rin would have worn her miko outfit, with her blue hakama pants and her white haori. Thankfully, she had spotted the freshly washed outfit on her dresser when she was hurriedly packing and stuffed it neatly in her pack. Luck was on her side, it seemed.

Rin snorted, earning her a scathing look from Jaken.

Who was she kidding? Luck, pah! All that there was in such a cruel world as the one she lived in was life in death. In between, there might be power and prestige, poverty and pain, panic and pestilence, but never was there luck. Rin liked to believe she made her own luck, that Lord Seshoumaru was the only _'luck_' she needed.

It was a nice thought, assuring as well.

"What are you smirking about, Rin?" Jaken questioned under his breath and Rin folded her lips in order to hide her smile.

"Nothing," She chirped, purposefully wanting to push the small youkai's buttons. It had been far too long since she had instigated a heated round of friendly banter between her and Jaken. "Well, nothing you need to worry about."

Jaken sputtered once more and a gasp left his lips. The toad youkai peered up at Rin with the face of a soaked cat, annoyed and riled up.

"The cheek coming from you is borderline insufferable, young lady!"

"The cheek? From me? Goodness me, Master Jaken! Surely, you are mistaken. I conduct myself in only the highest of manners - oh crap." Rin cursed quietly as her sandal slipped off. "Better get that."

Sliding off Ah-Un, Rin huffed to herself as he grabbed her wayward sandal, sliding it in with grace and running back up to jump atop of Ah-Un.

Noticing that Jaken was peering at her amusedly, his beak-like lips curled in a distasteful smile, Rin scowled, not appreciating the mockery.

"You better be on your best behaviour, young fool, when we-"

"Jaken,"

Eager to hear what Jaken had to say and mildly surprised at the rare interruption, Rin's eyes shifted to the demon lord in front of her; the sun blinded her vision, reducing her Lord into a mere spectacle of silver and white.

"Be silent," He finished, voice frosty and laced with a flintiness that made Rin want to cringe.

Jaken cowered, repeating his apologies ten times over before the toad youkai seemed satisfied with his subservience. Rin watched the display of fear and trembling with hard eyes.

Never would she forget how powerful Lord Sesshoumaru was, nor would she forget that he, a youkai, was above her human station. It was the way of life, the natural order, and Rin had come to terms with such an arrangement. Not only would it be a severe miscalculation on her behalf, but such forgetfulness could lead to her death if taken lightly. The young lass had accepted the irony that coated her life in a dull metallic shine. Killed by the fang of a wolf, saved by the fang of a dog, and traveling with the fang even though it only led to death and disaster - how wryly amusing.

Kaede had all but beaten the naïveté that had consumed her in her younger years. Such a dangerous perspective she had harboured, viewing the world as a place with fallen angels, kind youkai, a certain goodness that just isn't found in a world whose aura is one of taint and corruption.

Rin was no fool, and for all of her minimal defiant acts, she never forgot her place as a woman, as a human. Idiocy of that level would get her stoned, pelted with whips, and Rin had no intentions to die with dishonour.

Hesitantly, she shuffled on Ah-Un, watching her pack churn back and forth with the fluid waves of muscle that crashed down the dragon's back. The sun made the air feel congested and unbearably hot. Not to mention there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Surely, Lord Sesshoumaru was burning up in all of those thick layers for regality did not make the purchase of the sun upon clothing and skin any less burdensome.

Oh well. Dreadful weather was nothing compared to Rin's excitement at being_ whole_ again. In the long years that she had been with Kaede, Rin had always felt empty. Not once did she cry, throw a tantrum, or sulk even though she felt hollow and that hollowness had caused her great pain. Rin held herself above such childish antics. Even when she was a small child tottering behind the not-so-good graces of dirty villagers did Rin express her inner torment. She always smiled because it was her method of coping. Not many seemed to understand that no, she was not in a state of perpetual happiness. That, contrary to popular belief, did the mere thought of Lord Sesshoumaru did _not_ wash away _all_ of her sadness. Only some.

The weight the world had placed on her shoulders was much too heavy to bear with a frown marring her fragile face. So she smiled, even when faced with death and gore. Even when she came across tragedy and darkness. Rin, like most of the children she had known in her short life, was desensitised and had adapted.

Now, she still screamed, shrieked, vomited, and recoiled in abject disgust at the sheer immorality and gruesome nature of it all, but the initial feeling of surprise and shock was all but wiped out. The harsh reality of the world became her own, destroying her virgin view unmercifully.

She lived in a tough world. One filled with youkai, vagabonds, bandits, lords and ladies, geishas and whores, priestesses and monks, and commoners who got the short end of the stick. There was no room for weakness.

So Rin continued to smile. Forced and false. Sweet and saccharine. Pure and pleasant.

Absentmindedly, the petite girl picked at the smooth, hewn edge of her kimono, eyes crinkled in a mixture of mirth and innocuous scrutiny. Lord Sesshoumaru's hair swayed back and forth, like one of those pendulums Lady Kagome had. Always swinging and balancing out before returning to a warring state. Always steady, ticking omnipresent.

What a comparison, an inanimate object to a famed daiyōkai, but it served its purpose nonetheless.

Her lips curving upward, natural and unbidden, Rin kept her eyes on the ever-winding path of the forest before her, Lord Sesshoumaru's glinting steel armor never leaving her peripheral vision.

The hefty load upon her willowy shoulders always felt lighter when Lord Sesshoumaru was around. Perhaps that is why Rin never felt the urge to run away, to leave. What had the world come to? When a human girl would feel safer in the presence of a daiyōkai than in the arms of other humans?

Rin couldn't bring herself to care.

_**A/N:**_

**Okay. So this fic is a coming of age fic and will be ****_slow build. _****Like, glacial. Sorry lol. And, if you haven't noticed, this is a character introspection solely focused on Rin. There might be some chapters where the POV shifts, if thats what you guys want, but it's probably not going to happen.**

**Also, this Rin is my own interpretation, obviously lol. I feel like she would be super desensitized to the violence around her, especially since she was travelled with Sesshoumaru and, you know, saw and experienced first hand many fights with Naraku and not to mention her life as an orphan jeez. A child would definitely lose some of their innocence if they had to live through all of that shit. **

**On a side note, sorry for the sexism. The only reason I mentioned Rin's place as a woman was because it was detrimental to the plot and the era/time she lived in. Views on women were ****_completely _****different and much more debasing than they are now, ****_especially _****in japan**

**Fear and Trembling is in reference to an emperor's subjects kowtowing before him and trembling in wake of his awe (it's a legit custom, and a really good book, look it up)**

**OKAY. I'M DONE. (For now)**

**Please review, favorite, follow, eat Mcdonalds, and thank you for your support!**


End file.
